


Celestial Family

by Sorey_Mikleofan



Category: Persona Series, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Atsushi has a family, Bad guy OC - Freeform, Character Death, Crossover, Edgar Allan poe mentioned, F/M, Family Bonding, Genbu - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korhyu, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Discovery, Seriyu, Suzaku - Freeform, Tanizaki Naomi mentioned, a lot of OC but not centered, family love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorey_Mikleofan/pseuds/Sorey_Mikleofan
Summary: Atsushi knew from the very beginning that he wasn't like the others at first he thought it was just because he can shapeshift but after an accidental meeting with a girl with red hair, he's about to learn just how special he really is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before anyone says anything I know I'm supposed to be working one Reddoyuri but I was watching Bungou Stray Dogs and I just got into the mood but don't worry now that my exams are done I should have enough time to write both until summer ends and then we'll see how things go.  
> My posting schedule will be posted on my bottom note so look for that and please enjoy Celestial Family.

There are so many legends.

 

Kohryu the god of earth, was one of those legends. He was powerful, he gave to his people and made sure they had plentiful harvest. Kohryu was loved by his people yet he felt so lonely… to end that loneliness he gave life to his first child, Genbu the Black Tortoise of the North.

 

However, by doing so Kohryu knew that he would offset the balance so he returned to his true home in the heavens leaving his first child to the care of his worshippers. Genbu growing up by himself understood the burden of his father’s choice and so he traveled to the continent now known as Africa.

 

A couple centuries later the second child of Kohryu was born, Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East. He was taken to what is now called America when old enough Seiryu would visit his older brother and vice versa.

 

The third child was Suzaku the Vermillion bird of the south. She was raised in her father’s temple like the others before relocated to the Europe nation of England. The three of them were then known as the three celestial beasts that helped govern their world.

 

Unlike the first three Kohryu send a message telling them that a fourth will soon come and as such the four celestial beast legends were born. Temples were created in the honor of them just as their father was it was later that the fourth will be Byakko the White Tiger of the West. The people had a party in honor of the new arrival just as they did with the last.

 

The day finally came when the fourth child was delivered to the shrine where he was welcomed by his three siblings. Throughout the years Genbu looked to be in his forties and was the wise old man that everyone loves. Seiryu looked to be in his late teens and as for Suzaku, she was still only nine years old when the last one arrived.

 

As a parting gift for his children, he left them four pearls of different colors to help communicate with them. The party in celebrating the four lasted for a week and they could have been happier…however, all happiness doesn’t last.

 

On the last day of the festival, the lady in charge of looking after Byakko set him into his bed for the night before departing back to her quarters. The room was said to be guarded but somehow a thief brock into the room and took Byakko and left without a trace.

 

The following morning the people looked everywhere for the child but could not find him anywhere. When they told the other three of this they were enraged and started the search themselves.

 

To this day no one has ever found the boy no matter the resources, the boy was lost. Genbu, Seiryu, and Suzaku never let it go but they knew their people needed them so continued their work.

 

However, many rumors started spreading that a white tiger was spotted on the island of Japan and so that is where I’m heading.

 

“Sir are you sure?” I looked to my left to see my lieutenant, Lara Snow.

 

“I’m sure Lieutenant Snow,” before she could ask I raised my hand “If Anna has heard the same rumors as we have she will certainly go to Japan,” I said taking a sip of wine.

 

“But wouldn’t she try and save her brothers?” she asked I just laughed,

 

“She’s smart enough to know that we don’t have her brothers with us right now,” I said setting my wine glass down “If anything she’ll look for her lost little brother and make sure we don’t find him at all” I finished looking out to the sea.

 

“Then how will we find him sir?” she asked,

 

“Same as Anna,” I said smiling “We follow the rumors.”               


	2. First encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to say...Thank you so much I can't believe I already have six kudos!   
> I only hope that this chapter is worthy of those kudos. So please enjoy and please leave comments, nice one if you don't mind.  
> Enjoy.

I sighed the fifth time today.

 

Not that today was anything special but for some reason, I was really nervous. It was either something about today or the point of fact that Ranpo wanted to hang out…with me.

 

He was just happily walking while enjoying a lollipop, but I still didn’t understand why he wanted to hang out with me especially if we didn’t have a mission. Don’t get me wrong we seemed to be getting along better but to the extent of hanging out…I would say not.

 

“Atsushi,” he said.

 

Unfortunately, for me, he stopped immediately so I bumped into him,

 

“S-sorry Ranpo-San,” he just smiled at me “um did you say something?” I asked as he nodded.

 

“Yes,” he plainly “Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?” he asked I just shook my head “Good that makes two of us” he said with a smile and started walking again.

 

I smiled shaking my head, Ranpo always has a good heart he just always sounds so full of himself. But I was guessing that was part of his charm,

 

“Um Ranpo-san may I ask you something?” he nodded “Where exactly are we going?” I asked.

 

I understand that he doesn’t know why he asked me to come but I at least wanted to know where we’re going.

 

“To be completely honest at first I wanted to go visit Poe but then I remember,” he said looking down “He was given a mission from our president and won’t be back until next Tuesday,” he said I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“You must really like Poe-san, Ranpo-san,” I said he just laughed,

 

“You have no idea if only that social acquired maniac just asked me out already!” he said taking out a back of chips.

 

“But Ranpo-san why not just ask him out yourself?” I asked he just looked at me,

 

“I don’t know, it’s like asking Dazai why he didn’t just ask you out,” Ranpo said and I actually had to agree.

 

I’ve liked Dazai since the moment I met him, but when he said he had no such taste in men I lost all hope on that. Unfortunately, it didn’t mean that my feelings for him subsided throughout everything we’ve been through it just made me love him more. So much so that everyone started noticing, personally I thought I was hiding it so well, but Ranpo said it was completely obvious that even Kunikida noticed.

 

I figured that was it that I was completely doomed, but Dazai kept hugging me and emphasizing on a lot of things that I still don’t understand. It wasn’t until the Christmas party when we were talking about how grateful we were to each other that Ranpo decided to put a mistletoe above us. At first, I thought Dazai was just going to kiss me on my head but he surprised me by actually kissing me on the lips.

 

I was completely surprised but I still could hear a lot of ‘finally’ between our co-workers but I was a little too preoccupied to care. At the end of it, he just said I took to long to make a move, of course, I yelled at him saying that he was the one you said he had no interest in men. Dazai just laughed and hugged me again.

 

And that my dear friends was the start of our relationship.

 

“So, if Poe-san takes too long are you going to take matters into your own hand?” I asked and Ranpo just pouted,

 

“I tried taking matters into my own hand during the Christmas party,” now I understand why he had the mistletoe “but I got distracted by Karl…” He must have been talking about that raccoon from the party.

 

I was wondering why there was a raccoon in the office.

 

I shook my head as we continued heading forward. As we walked Ranpo just continued talking about how Edger Allen Poe, as I finally hear his full name, keeps hiding in the most bizarre places. Although I couldn’t help but feel that he sits in ordinary places no once just notices him. Or at least that’s what I got from this whole conversation.

 

As we walked near the water we decided to head back to the office before Kunikida yells at us…and by us I meant me. We were about to turn around but then I say a girl seating on a bench. Something about her felt familiar so I walked towards her.

 

“Umm excuse me?” I asked and she turned to me.

 

She had fiery red hair that actually looked like fire, her eyes were an emerald green, she was wearing a red dress with some golden designs and feathers as decorations. She must really like the color red,

 

“Yes?” she asked and I could hear a faint British accent.

 

“Are you alright? You don’t look very good” I said she stared at me for a few minutes as if trying to decide if I was friend or foe. Then she smiled,

 

“I’m alright,” she said looked back at the water “I’m just lost, it's my first time in this country,” she told me as I felt Ranpo next to me,

 

“Well, I can help after all I am a world-famous detective,” Ranpo said with that big smile of his.

 

“I see, well I’m just looking for an old friend of mine,” she told us “her name is Sophia Kresnik,” she said Ranpo nodded,

 

“Oh, Miss Kresnik yes I know her,” he said I just looked at him.

 

“You do?” I asked he nodded,

 

“Yeah she’s that nice lady who sells me my snacks,” he said in a matter of fact tone.

 

“I always assumed you got those at a convenient store” I whispered and either Ranpo ignored or actually didn’t hear me.

 

He gave her direction to were the store was, the lady nodded and bowed.

 

“Thank you so much for your help,” she said “Oh, before I go I’m Anna Kavan thanks again for the directions” she walked off,

 

“Woah, she seems nice,” I said, “And she seems like she has a lot of money from the dress” I finished Ranpo nodded.

 

“Well what do you expect from a member of the EU,” Ranpo said walking back I was just shocked,

 

“Wait! She’s a member of the EU?” I asked going after him.

 

When we finally made it back to the office I just sat down on my desk while Ranpo started reading something on his desk, I noticed that Dazai and Kunikida weren’t at their desk.

 

“If your wondering where they went they are on a mission” I looked up to see Junichirou smiling,

 

“Really?” I asked he nodded “Don’t worry Dazai said he’ll meet you back at your room” he said laughing.

 

“Oh, it must be nice to share a room with your beloved…” Ranpo said sarcastically and I just rolled my eyes.

 

“But at least with him sharing a room with Dazai-san then Kyouka gets Atsushi’s room to herself,” Junichirou said and I had to agree.

 

After everything she’s been through she deserves her own space…that and if she needed help I was only four doors away.

 

“What about you Junichirou, finally going to ask four eyes out?” Ranpo asked out of nowhere causing him to drop the files he was holding.

 

“W-what!? why would you say that Ranpo-san!?” he said with his face all red.

 

“Wait, you like Kunikida-san?” I asked which just made him turn into a darker shade of red.

 

“I have no comment at this hour,” he said picking up the files and walking off.

 

Ranpo just started laughing and I smiled. But then an image of that girl we meet came back to me and I couldn’t help but look down.

 

I don’t understand why I felt like I had a strong connection to her, it also doesn’t help that I feel like I’ve met her before but that’s impossible. She was never at the orphanage and that’s where I’ve always been so I couldn’t have had met her.

 

When it was finally time to leave, Junichirou said he’ll lock up so I went back to the apartment. As I walked along the road I ended up seeing a woman walking my way,

 

“Excuse me sir?” she said as I stopped.

 

This lady had blond hair and grey eyes that just looked so dead, she was also dressed up in a military uniform,

 

“Um yes?” I asked as she just stared at me before showing me a picture of the same girl I met earlier today.

 

“Have you seen this woman?” she asked I looked back at her and I felt like I couldn’t trust her,

 

“No, I’m sorry I haven’t,” I said, “why is she in some kind of trouble?” I asked as the lady put the photo away.

 

“No, we are trying to capture her,” she said which shocked me before I could say anything she continued “She’s extremely dangerous if you ever see her please contact us,” she said giving me a card before walking away.

 

I looked at the card to see all it had was a number no more no less. I looked back only to see the lady was gone, I started walking back to the apartments. Once inside I put my bag on the hanger and I went to the shower. I got out only wearing my boxers as well as a shirt Dazai let me borrow and I settle into the futon.

 

I looked back at the card the lady gave me before I put it away and closed my eyes and started thinking about that girl. She didn’t look dangerous and on top of that, I could feel such a warm aura coming from her. I couldn’t believe that someone like that could be dangerous, then again, I couldn’t believe Dazai was dangerous but then I heard that he used to be part of the Port Mafia.

 

He still won’t tell me what his nickname used to be and every time Chuuya-san was close to telling me Dazai would appear out of nowhere and interrupt him.

 

My thoughts were interrupted by arms around me,

 

“Dazai-san?” I asked I just felt him kiss my head.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you,” he said I shook my head,

 

“I was still awake,” I turned to face him.

 

“Something wrong?” he asked.

 

I know I should tell him and I will just not tonight,

 

“Tomorrow,” I said snuggle up to him “I’ll tell you tomorrow” I closed my eyes as I felt him play with my hair.

 

“Alright,” he said “Good night Atsushi-kun”

 

“Night Dazai-san”            


	3. Reaper

The next time I woke up Dazai was fully dressed and reading his ‘The Complete Guide to Suicide’.

 

I still couldn’t believe he still has that book. He did promise me he wasn’t going to commit suicide anymore but he was at least keeping the book…I don’t know why. I yawned as I got up causing him to look up from his book with a smile.

 

“Morning Atsushi-kun,” he said sitting up and kissing me on the head,

 

“Morning Dazai-san,” I said getting up to change.

 

Once I got back out I saw Dazai sitting on the floor looking at me,

 

“What?” I asked as he pointed in front of himself I gulped before sitting.

 

“I believe you owe me an answer from last night Atsushi-kun,” he said and that’s when I remembered that he did ask me about that,

 

“Oh, that well it’s just I had a weird run in last night,” I told him taking a deep breath “This lady just came out of nowhere asking about another girl I met and I lied saying I didn’t know who she was,” I told him looking.

 

“Atsushi…” I looked up because Dazai always used Kun at the end of my name unless he was upset with me. At least that’s what I thought until I say a hurt expression on his face “How could you already cheat on me! I know you a very good looking individual but I thought we had something special!” he said before falling on the floor,

 

I stared at him for a few seconds before laughing.

 

“Dazai-san if one of us were to have admirers it would be you,” I told him as he sat back up “Besides, I’m still surprised you like me Dazai-san,” I said looking down only to have him cup my cheeks,

 

“How could I not,” he said with that sincere smile of his “You’re my cute little kitten,” he said before kissing me which I gladly returned.

 

Once we were done we left the apartments. I told him the rest that the lady from last night had a bad aura to her like I should have run far away from her. Dazai was quiet for a while and reassured me that it will be ok and coming from him it had to be true.

 

Dazai then told me about the small mission that he and Kunikida had that night. He told me on how mad Kunikida was when he lied about another technique he made up,

 

I just laughed “Dazai-san you should really stop teasing him,” I told him but he just smiled.

 

“Oh, come on Atsushi-kun don’t deprive me of my only fun in the office,” he said dramatically I just couldn’t help but laugh.

 

When we finally made it Kunikida was waiting and glaring at us,

 

“What took you two so long!” he yelled at the two of us I just looked down while Dazai smiled.

 

“Oh, you know the usual, waking up, getting ready, have a make-out session in the hallway,” he said smiling both Kunikida and I blushed,

 

“DAZAI!!!” “DAZAI-SAN!!!” we both shouted and he just laughed while Kunikida started strangling him.

 

I just walked quietly to my desk and set my stuff down,

 

“Is everyone finally here…” Junichirou went quiet as soon as he saw Kunikida strangling Dazai “Um well when you guys are done our client is waiting” he said as we all calmed down and went to the small lounge.

 

I saw a man sitting in the chair, he had brown hair as well as black eyes, he was dressed like some kind of general, but what really shocked me was his companion.

 

It was the same woman from last night.

 

Only this time since I can actually see her I was freaking out. I felt a hand on my head, I turned to see Dazai,

 

“You ok Atsushi-kun?” he asked and I calmed down a little.

 

“I think so,” I told him before walking in with him right behind me,

 

“So, how can we help you…” Kunikida looked at his list “Mr. Reaper….” He said.

 

I looked at Dazai who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

 

“We are looking for a young lady by the name of Anna Kavan,” he said as he gave Kunikida the picture the lady showed me yesterday “She’s a very dangerous woman and if we don’t find her then she may cause harm to the people here” he finished,

 

“Um, not to interrupt but who’s the lady?” Ranpo asked popping out of nowhere.

 

“This is my lieutenant, Lara Snow,” she bowed “she’s accompanying me,” Reaper said,

 

“So, if you have a helper then why do you need us?” Dazai asked.

 

“I’ve heard great things about the Armed Detective Agency, Mr. Osamu,” he said while his smiling in a way that made me feel uncomfortable.

 

“Have you all heard of the legend of Kohryu?” he asked and Ranpo was the one to answer,

 

“Isn’t he the deity that governs the Earth?” he asked and Mr. Reaper nodded.

 

“Precisely, it is said that he lives in the heavens now,” he said looking up “But legend has it that he will return in times of disasters” he finished,

 

“And you believe that this woman will cause it?” I asked looking at him and he looked back at me. He stared at me for a few minutes before smiling,

 

“I know she is, she will cause the children of Kohryu to attack the people of Japan,” he said.

 

“Children?” Junichirou asked as he nodded,

 

“Genbu the Black Tortoise of the North, Seiryu the Azure Dragon of the East, Suzaku the Vermillion Bird of the South and lastly Byakko the White Tiger of the West,” Ms. Snow said which confused me.

 

“Byakko…” I whispered but continued looking down,

 

“The world has known about the three,” Mr. Reaper said “Unfortunately, Byakko went missing nineteen years ago and we believe that she is here looking for him” He finished looking back at me but I just froze.

 

“Why?” Ranpo asked but he continued looking at me,

 

“Regrettable, that’s all the information we can share but I do hope you will cooperate with us,” Ms. Snow said as they both stood and left the room.

 

“Well how rude they didn’t even wait to hear our reply,” Dazai said standing up.

 

“I guess we have to help them,” Kunikida said “But whether we actually tell them where the girl is, is another story altogether” he finishes going back to his desk but at this point, I couldn’t care.

 

For some reason, my body didn’t want to move and the tiger within me just wanted to run away and hide.

 

“Atsushi-kun” I felt hands on my shoulders to see Dazai looking at me,

 

“Dazai-san…” I said as he tilted his head.

 

“You alright? You look like you saw a ghost” he said with a smile but I looked down,

 

“T-that lady was the same one from last night…” I told him as he frowned.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked and I nodded,

 

Before I said anything, he dragged me to the hallway. He made sure no one was watching before turning back to me.

 

“It looks to me like there’s something else,” he said as I nodded,

 

“That man…” I started “He looked like a normal man but…something about him felt so dark, even the tiger wanted to stay far away from him,” I told Dazai as he started thinking.

 

“Atsushi-kun don’t tell anyone about it,” he said which surprised me “About the feeling you had” he finished,

 

“Why?” I asked him.

 

“I have a feeling that man may be baiting us, the fewer people know the more we can get from him,” he told me putting his hands on my cheeks “Trust me on this Atsushi-kun,” he said with a smile.

 

I put my hands on his and nodded. 


	4. Suzaku

When we walked back in everyone was acting normal…ish.

 

Ranpo was tapping his foot on the ground waiting,

 

“Atsushi what took you so long?!” he asked and I sweatdropped.

 

“Um sorry, Ranpo-san was there something you needed?” I asked and he nodded,

 

“Yes, I got a case and I need you to navigate the trains for me,” he said walking passed me, I sighed wondering why Ranpo wanted me to go at such a bad time.

 

“You should go Atsushi-kun,” I looked to Dazai “It may calm you down, leave the finding of this woman to us,” he said ruffling my hair.

 

I smiled and nodded,

 

“Alright,” I said grabbing my bag and heading off “See you guys later!” I said following Ranpo out.

 

Once we were outside we headed towards the train station and Ranpo was surprisingly quiet,

 

“Ranpo-san?” I was about to ask but he put a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet.

 

“Man, I can’t believe those policemen are making me go so far just for a little crime scene,” he said as we got our tickets “Am I right Atsushi?” he asked I slowly nodded.

 

Obviously, he was doing something so I decided to play along.

 

“Your right Ranpo-san, couldn’t they just call you?” I asked as he nodded,

 

“My point exactly,” he said as we got to our seats, instead of him sitting across from me he sat next to me “Listen carefully Atsushi,” he said as I figured he wanted me to look out the window since he took out a book.

 

“What’s going on Ranpo-san?” I asked as he smiles,

 

“Isn’t it obvious we’re being followed,” he whispered and I was shocked.

 

“Since when?” I asked,

 

“Since we exited the agency,” he said as I looked down “Now listen closely, when we exit the train pull the fire alarm on the third wall before the exit,” he told me.

 

“Alright…” I told him as we continued the ride in silence,

 

Once off we got started walking towards the exit and that’s really when I started understanding what Ranpo meant. Two people, a man and woman, who looked like a normal couple were surprising…to real. Once we made it to the third wall we walked closer to it and I pulled it, once it was on everyone looked up in surprise and started running out.

 

“Now would be a good time to run,” Ranpo said as we ran through the crowd,

 

Thankfully Ranpo grabbed my wrist so we weren’t separated but there were a lot of people in the station. When we got to an alleyway we ducked behind some dumpsters, we saw the couple from earlier looking around,

 

“Are you sure they ran this way?” the man asked as she nodded.

 

“I thought they did…” she said taking out her phone “I’m calling Sara, hopefully, she can track their phones,” she said as they walked off,

 

Once we knew they were gone we got out of our hiding spot Ranpo tossed his phone in the dumpster before looking at me.

 

“You to Atsushi, we didn’t lose them just so they can find us with your phone,” he said, I knew he had a point but…I liked this phone,

 

With a heavy heart, I threw the phone away.

 

Ranpo nodded as we ran in the opposite direction as those two. We walked for a good two minutes before I had to ask,

 

“Does Dazai know?” I asked all Ranpo did was list up a note that read:

 

_Take Atsushi and find the girl._

 

I looked down “So he did know,” I said Ranpo just chuckled,

 

“Well do you blame him, he’s no master detective but he can tell shady characters when he sees them,” Ranpo said I just nodded.

 

Dazai really was talented at a lot of things in this line of work but I guess he really did take my words to heart this morning…which is surprisingly sweet of him. I shook my head as we continued walking to I have no clue where,

 

I figured we made it when Ranpo went into a store. I looked around to see a lot of sweets, chips and other snacks that I’ve never heard of but looked good anywhere at a fair price.

 

“Oh, Ranpo welcome back are you here for your regulars?” a woman came out from the back, she wasn’t old but she was getting there in age. She had black hair with a few grey strips in it, her eyes were brown but full of wisdom. She also looked like she’s from China…or at least from her decorations anyway.

 

“Not today Mrs. Kresnik, today we need your help,” Ranpo said causing her to be a little confused “We need to know where a Ms. Kavan is,” he said straight to the point.

 

Ms. Kresnik went quiet for a few seconds before walking,

 

“I don’t know anyone by that name,” she said as I looked down while Ranpo laughed.

 

“How strange,” he said “because she seemed to have known you” he finished,

 

Ms. Kresnik looked like she was going for something, I had a bad feeling about it.

 

“I wouldn’t try going for the gun if I were you,” Ranpo said surprising the both of us “After all, I don’t think she could deal with blood on your hands for her, isn’t that right Anna?” Ranpo called out.

 

For a few seconds, it was quiet until the curtains to the back opened revealing Anna.

 

“Its ok Sophia, these two helped me out yesterday,” she said looking at us while Ms. Kresnik closed the drawers.

 

“You might want to close up shop, I don’t know how long it will take those army guys to figure out where we are,” Ranpo said “After all, I don’t know how long Kunikida and the others can distract them” he finished as Anna nodded at Ms. Kresnik went to close her store.

 

“Follow me,” Anna said as we went to the back, once there we sat down across from her,

 

“I take it Jack is here…” she said as Ranpo nodded “I figured he heard the rumors as well…especially after that American came here looking for the same thing” she said.

 

“Who are you talking about?” I asked as Ranpo sighed,

 

“Isn’t obvious Atsushi,” he said looking at me “She’s talking about Fitzgerald,” he said as she nodded.

 

Then that brought up a red flag for me,

 

“Wait! Are you looking for a white Tiger as well?” I asked as she nodded.

 

“Just for the sake of the storyline I’ll ask,” Ranpo said which confused me “why?” he asked,

 

“I think it may be my little brother…” she said which shocked me to the core.

 

“Are you telling us that you are one of the celestial beasts?” Ranpo asked as she looked down but nodded.

 

“I am Suzaku the Vermillion Bird of the South, but please call me Anna,” she said,

 

“So, I’m just going to guess that this Jack fellow is the one who wants the four of you to attack Yokohama?” Ranpo said as she nodded.

 

“He’s already taken Seiryu and Genbu, all he needs is me and Byakko,” she said gripped her dress “I need to find Byakko before he does” she finished,

 

“But what makes you think he’s here?” I asked after my long silence.

 

“There have been rumors of a white tiger here so it has to be him,” she said with a determined look in her eyes.

 

“Why?” I asked as she looked at me,

 

“Because only my family has that ability,” she said “We are the children of Kohryu, we were born to help govern the world for our father in his absence. But he also wanted us to live normal lives so we were born human” she told us but I needed a moment so I stood up and walked to the window.

 

“So, you're saying you four are the only ones with shapeshifting ability’s?” Ranpo asked she nodded,

 

“Yes, or at least that’s what father told us,” she said looking down “We have longer life spans from normal people because we don’t know how to control our animals, my brothers are older so they know how to control it, or at least Genbu does Seiryu is in his final stages and as for me” she blushed a little “Let’s just say the Suzaku in me still likes pulling stunts” she finished laughing lightly but I couldn’t help but feel sick,

 

“By the way when’s your little brothers birthday?” Ranpo asked but I didn’t want to hear it.

 

“May 5,” she said,

 

Right there and then I wanted to faint. A person whose ability was to change into a Tiger, who went missing and has a birthday on May fifth, it was too much of a coincidence not to be true but why now after all this time.

 

“Then why look for him now?” I asked trying not to sound bitter,

 

“We’ve been looking for him for nineteen years,” she said which shocked me completely.

 

“The thing is the thief left no clues, or hints on where he was going or where he was from, the three of us searched for months trying to find him,” she said looking at me “but we had people to go back to so we had no choice but to return home but that never stopped us from looking for him on our free time. This rumor was our light in the dark, knowing that he’s alive” she said tears coming from her eyes and I could feel light tears coming from my own eyes.

 

For the longest time I had accepted that I would never know who my family was but there was a woman who says she’s been looking for her brother for years along with her other brother. It was hard for me to imagine that this is really happening,

 

“Sorry to interrupt this moment but we may have a problem,” Ranpo said as we looked at him.

 

“What?” Anna asked,

 

“It would appear that your friend is being held at gunpoint right outside,” he said as she studs up and ran out the room “You know what these means don’t you Atsushi?” Ranpo said as I looked at him.

 

“I think I do,” I told him as I ran out the room as well.

 

Once outside I saw that Ranpo was right, as always, that Ms. Kresnik was being held at gunpoint by Ms. Snow.

 

“As expected of the Armed Detective Agency, how unfortunate that you didn’t report to us” she said looking at me “weretiger” she said looking at me as I froze “How ironic that the tiger we have been looking for was in front of us the entire time” she said with that cold smile of hers.

 

“What are you talking about Snow?!” Anna demanded while Snow laughed,

 

“Isn’t it obvious Anna the boy behind you,” she started looking at me “Is your beloved little brother Byakko.”     


	5. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone sorry this is late but I hope you still like it!

I was completely shocked at that.

 

I didn’t understand how she found out so fast but what was more unsettling was the look Anna was giving me,

 

“Y-your Byakko?” she asked as I looked down.

 

“You would know if you found read his file,” Snow said as I looked back at her “Atsushi Nakajima or Nakajima Atsushi as you Japanese like to put it, has the ability ‘Beast Beneath the Moonlight’ giving him the ability to turn into a white tiger” Snow said “did I get any of that wrong?” she asked as I glared at her.

 

“If you know who I was then why didn’t you just take me?” I asked her as she shook her head,

 

“We would if we weren’t in a room surrounded by ability users,” she said “not to mention your relationship with the Suou’s,” she said as I was completely confused.

 

“Suou who is Suou?” I asked as she didn’t look amused…then again, she never did,

 

“We are not here about them now you two either come with me or the woman dies,” she said as Anna looked down but before anyone of us could do anything Ranpo showed up.

 

“I wouldn’t do anything if I were you,” he said as we looked at him,

 

“But if we don’t do anything she’ll kill Mr. Kresnik,” Anna told him as she looked back at the two,

 

“That’s what I’m saying,” Ranpo said as I turned to him “Snow has been here for a good ten minutes and yet Kresnik over there didn’t even shout to warn us, especially if she was trained to protect Byakko” he said as I looked back at Anna to see if Ranpo was right,

 

She looked like she'd seen a ghost,

 

“S-Sophie please tell me you didn’t?” she asked as Sophie looked down but got away from Snow.

 

“I’m sorry Anna but I had to,” she said taking the gun out “I couldn’t let my husband down,” she said and I was confused,

 

“Your Jack’s wife?” I asked as she nodded.

 

“At the time of your celebration we were just friends but I believed in his goals,” she said looking up “We both agrees that you ability users are nothing but trouble,” she said looking back at us,

 

“That’s why you wanted the job as Byakko’s caretaker,” Anna said shaking her head “You just wanted to give your ‘friend’ the opportunity to take him” she finished.

 

“Pretty much, unfortunately, things did not go according to plan. When we took Byakko we had to leave him in a barn, we thought it was abandoned so we left him there just for a few hours,” she continued as I started getting angry “But unfortunately some executives from an Orphanage from Japan where coming back from a meeting and heard you cry. They took you and from the kindness of their hearts they took you to Japan with them” she said as I glared at her,

 

“Then how do you know all this if you haven’t seen me since then!” I yelled at her as she smiled.

 

“Mrs. Snow here ‘asked’ an old employee of your orphanage and was very cooperative with answering our questions” she finished smiling,

 

“Then why not take me that night we mt?!” I asked Snow who shrugged.

 

“The commander thought if we left you alone you would lead us to Suzaku,” she said looking at Anna “And you have” as she started shooting at Anna but in a blink of an eye the bullets disappeared and she was holding two fans.

 

“You have no honor Snow, and you Sophia are nothing more than a rat,” she said as she ran to attack them.

 

Snow pushed Sophia at the way as she and Anna started fighting, I looked to Ranpo.

 

“Ranpo-san please get out of here!” I said as Sophia started shooting at us.

 

I changed my arms and legs to the Tigers as I just kept dodging hoping she would run out of bullets soon. As I kept at it I notice Anna was doing really well with only having fans, I had a few minutes when Sophia was changing out the magazine and tackled her,

 

“Why do you want to kill ability users!?” I asked but she just laughed.

 

“Who said anything about killing them?” she asked as I was confused but before I knew it she kicked me off. Man, for an older lady she sure can still kick hard I jumped up and hid behind a wall,

 

“If you don’t want to kill us then why does he want to summon Kohryu?” I asked as I heard her come closer,

 

“The world has always been in chaos but because of Jacks ideals it can finally be peaceful” she coming closer but I already climbed the wall as she looked in the alleyway and was confused. I jumped from my spot and tackled her again as this time we were fighting over the Gun.

 

It would have if it weren’t for the point of fact that Snow shot at the sky catching our attention. I saw that she was holding an unconscious Anna,

 

“This can go two ways,” she stated “One, you can come with us quietly and no more damage has to happen or two I shoot you giving Sophie enough time to tackle you and capture you” she said “Which one will it be?” she asked as I looked at Anna and then Sophia who was laughing.

 

I was about to get up when Snow was pushed to the wall,

 

“Honestly Atsushi could you have done this a little quieter” I recognized that voice instantly.

 

“Chuuya-san!” I said smiling as I saw him yawning,

 

“Honestly I come back from an easy job just to see this,” he said shaking his head.

 

“Sorry, Chuuya-san but it important,” I said as he raised a brow.

 

Before I could say anything, Sophia kicked me off and pressed a button,

 

“Re-enforcements are on their way, you should have just taking our offer before you friend interrupted us,” she said as I looked at Chuuya who was smiling.

 

“Bring it on I needed to stretch anyway,” he said but was stopped by a fan going in front of him,

 

“No, I got this” I looked to see Anna got up.

 

I was guessing that was because Chuuya knocked Snow unconscious,

 

“But Anna…” I started but she stopped me and smiled.

 

“I would be a horrible big sister if I didn’t give my baby brother time to get out of here,” she said as I looked down,

 

“Sis,” I said as she laughed.

 

“Now get out of here, go to this address” she said handing me a piece of paper “They will help you” she said before looking at Chuuya “Now get him out of here, if they get both of us then it will be game over” she said turning back to Sophia and ran towards her.

 

“Anna!” I shouted but Chuuya stopped me,

 

“Now’s not the time, besides I need an explanation on what I’m getting myself into,” he said dragging me off in one direction.

 

I looked back one last time as we both heard a bird’s cry.                  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy and yes it has now become a somewhat crossover so I hope you all enjoy because this kind of coincides with my Reddoyuri story only that the characters are back to there original genders.  
> Other than that I hope you enjoy.


	6. Suou's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried making this emotional but I don't know if that was a success so please enjoy!

Chuuya really was amazing.

 

He managed to hotwire the car in less than a minute before we were already on the road. I looked down, I felt bad about dragging Chuuya into this, after all, he was just walking back from a job,

 

“Chuuya-san you don’t have to come with me, I can take it from here,” I told him and he just shrugged.

 

“Its really no big deal, besides I was bored” he said looking at the road and I continued looking at my lap before the address Anna gave me before looking at the window “I don’t see why your friend wanted you to go to the middle of nowhere,” Chuuya said as I looked at him,

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“I know the area and there is nothing but woods there,” he said as I looked down again “So, would you be so kind and tell me what’s going on,” he said as I nodded, it only seemed fair.

 

I told him everything, about the two ladies he saw, about Mr. Reaper. What their goal was, about summoning Kohryu and have him do something with usability users. I also told him what I just learned about being Byakko and now those people were after me because they wanted the four of us,

 

“So, your Byakko and this Reaper guy wants you and your siblings to do something which will ultimately summon Kohryu, who is your father, to do something with everyone who has abilities,” I nodded as he still looked at the road “But that doesn’t answer one question though” he said as I looked at him,

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“If you’re a deity then what on earth are you doing dating a guy like mackerel?” he asked,

 

I stared at him for a few seconds before blushing and laughing.

 

“Chuuya-san what kind of question is that?” I asked laughing he just smiled,

 

“It’s a legit question, you could do way better than him,” he said as I tried slowing down my laughing before another thing came up.

 

“Oh yeah, Chuuya-san may I ask you a question?” I asked as he nodded “Who are the Suou’s?” I asked.

 

Without warning, Chuuya hit the brakes and I hit my nose on the dashboard.

 

“Owww!” I shouted rubbing my nose,

 

“Where did you hear that name?” he asked looking at me and I was just confused.

 

“S-snow said it, she said why would I take someone associated with the Suou’s,” I told him as he looked down “Who are they?” I asked as he looked out the Window “Chuuya-san please” I begged as he finally sighed and looked back at the road and started driving,

 

“The Suou’s were another mafia family,” he said which shocked me “they were one of the most powerful no one dared trying to attack them…until our old boss did” he said as I looked down.

 

“And he killed them?” I asked as he nodded,

 

“Yes, everyone but the heir to the family,” he said and I looked up.

 

“Are they ok?” I asked as he shrugged,

 

“Depends on your interpretation of ok, he still weird, crazy and a true suicidal weirdo,” he said and I was shocked.

 

“W-wait, are you saying Dazai-san is…” I was about to say and he nodded,

 

“Yep his real name is Suou Osamu, but when Mori took him in he changed it to Dazai,” he told me as I looked down “And before you ask yes, the death of his family is what triggered his suicidal tendencies” he finished as I looked down.

 

So that’s why he always wanted to commit suicide, I never knew his family died. I felt bad, I mean I was an orphan and I’ve been through a lot but actually seeing your family die…it must have been traumatizing for him.

 

“How come he never talks about it?” I asked as he shrugged,

 

“Don’t know he’s always been quiet about it, I don’t think even Oda knew about it” I looked at him, Dazai did mention an Oda to me before. He said he was his best friend during his Port Mafia days. It must have really meant something if he never told his friend about it.

 

“But if their dead then why would Snow mention it?” I asked,

 

“Well since Mackerel is still heir to the family if he wants it he gets everything he’s entitled to, the resources, money, the gadgets,” he said as I looked down.

 

“I’m guessing he didn’t want it since his family wasn’t going to be included,” I said as he nodded,

 

I looked at the piece of paper before looking out the window and started thinking about the pain Dazai must have felt. But then another question came to me,

 

“Chuuya-san if Dazai-san never mentioned his family then how come you know about them?” I asked as he shook his head.

 

“Unfortunately, I met them when we were both thirteen we were in charge of keeping an eye on each other. Dazai had two younger brothers: Minato and Akira. Minato was adopted into the family when he was nine years old, he’s the same age as us but his birthday is in December so he was declared younger” he said as I nodded “Akira is his biological little brother he was four at the time. He pretty much resembles Dazai only difference is I believe his hair was fluffier and he had gray eyes” Chuuya finished as I nodded.

 

“Must have been nice,” I said and he nodded,

 

“those three were a great team together,” he said then frowned “Although, I wish Akira was the one who lived, no offense,” he said as I smiled.

 

“Why?” I asked as he smirked,

 

“Because I liked him way more than Dazai, I sometimes questioned if those two were really actually brothers,” he said as I laughed.

 

He then suddenly stopped the car,

 

“We’re here,” he said as we both got out of the car.

 

The woods were dark and creepy but Chuuya just walked like it was nothing, I mean this really shouldn’t creep me out but I felt like someone or something was watching us. We continued walking straight ahead until we came face to face with a very old looking house,

 

“I thought you said there was nothing here?” I asked he shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but this house hasn’t been used in years,” he said until I saw something move in the curtains,

 

“I think that may have changed,” I said.

 

Before he said anything, someone came out of nowhere with a sword and almost sliced me in half. Another person came after Chuuya with a dagger, and a fight broke out, whoever this was, was really good his agility wasn’t a match for mine but he got points back for being a strong puncher and kicker. I looked to see that the other one was faster then this one and Chuuya was trying to time it with his punches.

 

But what I didn’t understand was why my ability wasn’t working and considering that Chuuya wasn’t using his it must have been the same way. The guy grabbed me by the neck and pushed down,

 

“Who are you?” he asked softly which surprised me.

 

“Nakajima Atsushi,” I said as he tilted his head,

 

“Why are you two here?” he asked as I gulped.

 

“My sister said that the people her could help us,” I said as he looked down “Her name is Anna Kavan,” I said as he looked back at me,

 

“Suzaku?” he asked as I nodded. He looked at me for a few seconds before he turned to his companion “Stop!” and he did as they both looked at us.

 

He stood up and I followed suit,

 

“You’re here for the Suou’s?” he asked as I nodded “I’m sorry to say but the Suou’s are dead, now leave,” he said as the two started walking away.

 

“Wait! Please” I said as they stopped and partner looked at us “I know this sounds crazy but my sister said they could help us, she’s been captured. And so have Genbu and Seiryu” I said as the other one said something to the leader.

 

He nodded as he turned to us before he said anything he looked at Chuuya,

 

“You,” he said getting Chuuya to look at him “take your hat off,” he said before Chuuya could say anything I nudged his shoulder. He signed as he took it off.

 

The two gasped,

 

“Chuuya nii-chan?” the one with the dagger said as he raised a brow.

 

“Well it truly has been a while Chuuya,” the other said,

 

“Do I know you?” he asked as they took their hoodies.

 

The one I was fighting looked to be 5’7 he had blue eye and hair color. He was wearing earphones which I didn’t understand. The one Chuuya was fighting was 5’9 he kind of looked like Dazai but his hair was black and fluffier, his eyes were gray and he was wearing big glasses. To be honest they had the same features as the ones Chuuya just said,

 

“M-Minato, Akira you two are alive!” he stated as I looked back at the two.

 

“Wait! You mean Dazai-san’s brothers?” I asked as he slowly nodded but I was pretty surprised,

 

“Dazai? Are you talking about Osamu nii-chan?” Akira asked as Chuuya nodded.

 

“Then he’s alive as well,” Minato asked smiling as Akira looked at him,

 

“This is great news Minato nii-chan,” he said smiling “That means we can keep our promise to father,” he said.

 

“Wait, are you parents alive as well?” I asked as the looked at me and frowned,

 

“Please come in, well explain as much as we can,” Minato said as we walked into the old mansion.

 

The inside looked so much nicer then the outside as we continued walking I saw Chuuya talking with Akira while Minato was with me, it felt weird walking with Dazai-sans brother,

 

“So, you know Osamu?” he asked as I looked at him and nodded.

 

“Yeah, he’s my superior and a great teacher,” I told him as he nodded,

 

“Sounds like Osamu,” he said.

 

We made it to the living room where I saw two other people waiting, one of them was a girl with a teal-blue hair color, her eyes were teal-green she was wearing a simple white dress. The boy was drawing something but I could see that he had the same hair color as Minato but his eyes on the other hands were gray. They both looked up as soon as Minato closed the door and the girl stood,

 

“Minato are you ok?” she asked walking over to him.

 

“I’m fine Fuuka,” he said holding her hands,

 

I looked over to see Akira hugging the boy from behind and looking what he drew.

 

“This is Yamagishi Fuuka, my fiancé,” he said as she blushed but she bowed her head,

 

“I’m pleased to make your acquaintance, ” she said with a sweet smile.

 

“This is Kitagawa Yusuke, my boyfriend” Akira said as the Yusuke stood up.  

 

Man, he was tall he looked to be Dazai’s height.

 

“Hello,” he said politely and bowed as well.

 

“Fuuka, Yusuke this is Nakahara Chuuya and Nakajima Atsushi” Akira introduced as we bowed as well,

 

“Wait isn’t Chuuya the name of an executive of the Port Mafia?” Fuuka asked as he nodded.

 

“I am but I’m not here to cause trouble,” Chuuya said as she relaxed a little “But man Minato I didn’t think you would be the first of us to get a fiancé,” he said smirking as Minato scratched his head.

 

“Yeah, but I’m lucky to have her,” he said as she blushed again,

 

“But we’re not here for that you want to know what happened,” Akira said as we nodded “please sit,” they said as we did so.

 

“Well to make a long story short, when the attack happened Akira and I were with our mother Osamu was with father,” Minato said looking down “mom took us towards the back exit but even that had people waiting for us. Mom was amazing he took care of every one of them but once he heard Osamu screaming he told us to wait for him in the woods so we did” he finished before Akira continued,

 

“According to our aunt our mom died a few feet away from the car that took Osamu, dad was so devastated when we learned about mom and Osamu,” he said looking down “he blamed himself for so long but he believed that Osamu was alive somewhere, so before he died he asked us if we wanted to continue the family business” he said wiping his face.

 

“Akira and I agreed to take over, our dad loved his family, personnel included and we couldn’t just abandon them. They have families to feed as well,” Minato said looking at us “So, before he died had said I would be in charge our intel division which is represented by an owl,” he told uplifted his sleeve revealing a tattoo with three animals but the owl was more visible,

 

“I’m in charge of our recon division as well as undercover work, that division is represented by a hawk” Akira said lifting his sleeve up revealing the same tattoo but the hawk was more visible “Osamu, if he wants to come back would be in charge of everything, making sure we’re doing our jobs properly. I know its hard to see but this would have been his symbol” Akira said as I looked at his tattoo closer and notice the last animal was circling the owl and hawk.

 

It was an eastern dragon.

 

I looked back at them and noticed the depression in the room as they looked at each other than the floor, Yusuke and Fuuka were trying to comfort them.

 

“You already knew Osamu was alive” it wasn’t a question but they nodded.

 

“How could we not see a big whale ship about to hit Yokohama?” Akira asked as he looked down “We saw Osamu with you, some emo guy and a girl, we were ready to go over to him but…”

 

“He looked happy, we didn’t want to ruin the life he made for himself, new friends a new family. I know if dad was here then he would have said let him go,” Minato said with tears in his eyes “we love him, that’s why we can let him go” he said as I felt tears in my eyes.

 

“But what if he wants to see you two?” I asked as they looked at me,

 

“He thinks we’re dead…its probably better that way” Akira said but I clenched my fists.

 

“Atsushi…” I heard Chuuya but I stood up,

 

“What makes you say that!” I shouted causing them to look at me “I know if I was Osamu I would want to know, I mean come on I just found out I had a family. For the longest time, I had accepted that I had no family until Daz… I mean Osamu gave me a new family. But even with my new family, I was so happy knowing that my birth family was still out there and looking for me” I said as they got quiet.

 

I was about ready to leave until Fuuka spook up,

 

“He’s right,” we looked at her “You two shouldn’t be afraid to talk to him, I mean you took on Nyx Minato,” she said Yusuke nodded.

 

 

“And you took on Yaldabaoth,” he said “and you both defeated them,” he said and Fuuka nodded,

 

Granted I had no clue what they're talking about.

 

“That’s different, we had our team with us,” Akira said trying to take the attention from them but Yusuke shook his head,

 

“It was you Akira who defeated him, we were there to support you but you made that decision to follow the truth to the very end,” he said as Akira looked at him.

 

“And you to Minato you were meant to die that day but you couldn’t leave your brother, our friends…me, you couldn’t bear to leave us so you lived” Fuuka said holding Minato’s hand with a smile,

 

“Besides,” Chuuya said as we looked at him “As much as I dislike that mackerel he deserves to know his family is alive,” he said and I nodded.

 

“I know he would be really happy knowing the truth,” I told them as they looked down before Minato smiled,

 

“Your right,” he said taking something out of his pocket “Besides we have a promise to keep,” he said putting the thing back into his pocket.

 

“So, you’ll help us?” Chuuya asked as they looked at each other before nodding.

 

“Of course,” they said at once.        


	7. Memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I hope this chapter makes up for it. so thanks for your patience, also as some of you saw I have stopped doing Reddoyuri because I got tired of just recapping the game but don't worry I will make a new one that is hopefully better and is enjoyable to read.
> 
> Enjoy!

As we walked down the corridors I couldn’t help but wonder.

 

How long have Minato and Akira been here, in this house, before anyone could say anything Minato pressed something on the wall. A pin pad popped out and he put in the password and out of nowhere an elevator showed up,

 

“Man, I knew you guys had tricks but this is different” Chuuya said as we stepped in.

 

“You haven’t seen anything Chuuya Nii-chan,” Akira said as Minato pressed a button and we were on our way down.

 

We finally made it the bottom floor and all I had to say was… wow,

 

It looked like a futuristic lab down here there was a ton of people who were walking around trying to get work down. I looked at all the gadgets and things and I must say…I’ve never seen so much cool stuff.

 

“wow you guess have a lot of cool toys,” Chuuya said as I nodded Minato smiled,

 

“Thanks, Fuuka and I have been working on almost everything here but she did most of the work,” he said as she blushed.

 

“That’s not entirely true Minato," she said as we entered the room that's when I noticed that everyone from the Port Mafia was on the board.

 

“How did you guys get this information?!” Chuuya said looking at his picture and information.

 

“You see Fuuka isn’t just a pretty face,” Akira started “She one of the best hackers in the world even better than this friend I made in Shibuya” he finished,

 

“Fuuka can hack into any system and break through any security, firewall or procedures that it has,” Minato said “thanks to her we’ve gotten plenty of information on numerous of people,” he said as she blushed.

 

“Oh, stop it you two I’m only playing a small part in all this,” she said as everyone laughed,

 

“Wait so you can hack into anything?” I asked as she nodded.

 

“I don’t really like looking at people’s personal information but if it can help Minato and Akira then I’ll gladly do it,” she said with a sweet smile and I could tell she was truly being sincere about it,

 

“I don’t like it but…even I’m impressed” Chuuya said suddenly taking an interest in Akutagawa’s profile “He hates oranges?” he asked but I didn’t understand why he was taking an interest now.

 

Then I noticed Fuuka using the computer and started doing something with it,

 

“Well according to the tracker that we put on Suzaku’s phone it would seem there heading to Kyoto,” she said as Yusuke but a hand on his chin.

 

“That would make sense, Kyoto is the place were the four shrines dedicated to the four celestial beasts are,” he said before looking up “Now that I think of it I’ve been meaning to go there I heard it quite beautiful during this time of year. And I could really love to paint a picture of one of the shrines…” I had no clue what he was talking about but Akira laughed,

 

“Yusuke, I love you, but now’s not the time for art,” he said putting a hand on his check.

 

“Anyway, it would appear that that is where they're going,” Minato said changing the subject “If they manage to get all four celestial beasts, and they’re near their temples then it most certainly gives them a power bust on summoning Kohryu” he finished,

 

“So, what exactly are we going to do just barge in and save them?” Chuuya asked and Fuuka shook her head.

 

“No, according to my research they seem to have developed a device that’s meant to control the celestials if we just go there then we’ll have two, maybe three, beasts on our hands,” she said as I looked down,

 

“Is there a way to reverse it?” I asked as she shrugged.

 

“I’m ashamed to admit but I don’t know,” she said looking back at the screen “I haven’t had the time to look up all the files,” she said sounding disappointed in herself. I shook my head,

 

“Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll find it soon” I said as she looked at me and smiled.

 

“Hai!” she said as she continued working as I looked at the map.

 

“Well it’s going to take her awhile to pinpoint the exact location, so why don’t the five of us sit down and talk some more” Minato suggested as we nodded and left Fuuka to her work.

 

Once we made it to one of the lounges a worker asked us if we wanted anything, I just asked for water, Chuuya asked for tea,

 

“I didn’t know you liked tea,” I told him as he looked at me.

 

“I do like tea I just prefer not to drink it often,” he said as I nodded as the lady came back with our drinks,

 

“So, what have you two been doing all this time?” I asked as Minato decided to speak.

 

“After the fire, our Aunt and Uncle took us in, our father also survived but he was shot with a bullet drenched in poison,” he said as I was shocked “the doctors couldn’t help him…but our father loved us and was very stubborn so he lasted longer then the doctor said he would and he was with us the inter time” Minato finished while I looked at Chuuya who took a sip of his tea.

 

“It was too dangerous to stay in Japan so we moved to France, we wanted to keep a part of mom alive, he loved everything French so dad thought it was a good idea to move there,” Akira said as something downed,

 

“Was your mother a boy?” I asked as they nodded.

 

“Yep, our mom's name was Jun,” Minato said as he laughed “to be honest a lot of people mistook him for a girl because he was really pretty,” he said looking down and took something out,

 

It was a picture, he handed it to me.

 

When I looked at it I was surprised, there was a tall man with red-brown hair, he looked stern but his eyes told me he was gently but what made me smile was that the picture had a ten-year-old Da- I mean Osamu. He was smiling and his eyes were filled with so much life and this smile was so genuine. He was hugging the man so that must have been his father, Minato had his arms wrapped around his father’s arm and was smiled as well.

 

The fourth person in this picture really did look like a girl but I could tell he wasn’t, he had soft brown eyes and he was holding a little blanket and I saw Akira as a baby in it, I was assuming he was a year old as most. This family looked so normal, so happy…it almost brought me to tears knowing it can’t be like this anymore.

 

I gave it back to Minato who put it in his pocket,

 

“After a couple of years, we heard what happened to your old boss so we came back,” Akira said looking at Chuuya who looked down “Father started rebuilding his work family, lucky for all of us when they heard we were alive they came back, they were even there when father passed away” Akira finished looking down.

 

“When I turned sixteen I ended up going to Tatsumi Port Island for a year, I didn’t like leaving Akira alone but I knew we had to go back to being normal…ish” Minato said “that’s where I met Fuuka and the rest of my friends, but I knew I had to go home so when the year was up I came right back home” Minato finished as I smiled,

 

“Then when I turned sixteen I was sent to Shibuya where I meet a group of misfits like me…as well as Yusuke,” he said as Yusuke looked at him.

 

“Am I not a misfit as well?” he asked as Akira looked back at him,

 

“No, you are just eccentric,” he said with a smile.

 

“Is that a good thing or bad thing?” he asked as Akira laughed,

 

“It’s an adorable thing,” he said laughing again and I think I’m with Yusuke when I say I’m confused.

 

“Wow how much he’s grown,” Chuuya said while Minato nodded in agreement.

 

“Anyway, if you two don’t mind can we hear something about Osamu?” Minato asked as Chuuya froze,

 

“What kind of things?” he asked as they looked at each other.

 

“How was he like growing up in the Port Mafia?” Minato asked,

 

“And how is he now?” Akira asked as I looked down.

 

I’m wondering if they knew about his suicidal tendencies,

 

“He became the youngest executive in the history of the Port Mafia,” Chuuya started as they looked surprised “he was well feared his nickname was the demonic prodigy,” Chuuya said, I looked over to them and noticed that they weren’t surprised.

 

“D-did you two already know?” I asked as the shock their head slowly,

 

“We were just hoping it was wrong,” Akira said “don’t get us wrong we still love Osamu but…” Akira was about to say but Minato spoke up.

 

“It’s like our father told us ‘we can spend our whole lives hating someone but what good would that do you, it better to forgive than to become what they are,” he said as I looked down,

 

“If it any consolation he ran away from the Port Mafia,” I told them as they looked at me, “He said he wanted to make up for what he did” I finished as Minato nodded.

 

“We know, and we're proud of him for it,” he said as Akira nodded,

 

“I’m going to out on a limb here and say when you were talking about holding grudges, you were talking about the Port Mafia” Chuuya said as Akira nodded.

 

“We wanted to hate them but father was right if we continue going about our life’s with anger it would destroy us,” he said as I understood that,

 

I should have hated the people at the orphanage for doing what they did but being angry at them wouldn’t change anything.

 

“Besides mom would be sad if he saw us like that” Akira finished as I smiled,

 

“You two really love your parents,” I said as they smiled.

 

“They were the best, after my parents died in a car accident I was shipped from family to family, no one wanted me so I accepted that” Minato started as I looked at him “But then a man named Tatsuya came to my life, he said he saw potential in me and said I deserved better so he adopted me and Jun accepted me in a heartbeat as well” Minato said as I smiled at him.

 

“As for me well…I only really got four years with mom but those were the best, even at a young age he started teaching me about flowers and there meaning,” Akira said “He even started singing French lullabies to me so now I like studying French and all of us have a knack for flowers” he finished up and I couldn’t help but smile,

 

“That would explain so much,” Chuuya said as I looked at him.

 

“What would Chuuya-san?” I asked as he looked at me,

 

“There was this one time we went to a flower shop, Dazai and I that is, and I was talking to the clerk while he was putting flowers in different places,” Chuuya said which confused me “The clerk didn’t say anything because he knew who we were but once we left I asked him why he was doing that. At first, I thought it was because he was bored but all he said was ‘those people no nothing of flowers, they need to be fired’ and it happened every time he goes to a flower shop” he finished and then I started thinking about it.

 

“Now that you mentioned it I think Dazai-san still does that…especially with Kenji and he doesn’t put them in a certain order” I said remember all those time Kenji did the flower or any plant life and Dazai would move them around.

 

Minato and Akira just laughed,

 

“Yep that was moms lasting gift to us,” Akira said.

 

“You see we do the exact same thing, see each flower have different needs so it’s always good to put flowers who need same amount of sunlight, similar soil and certain amounts of water in the same location” Minato said “that way it saves material and the flowers will be a lot happier” he finished and now that I think of it the flowers Dazai always rearrange did live longer than usual.

 

“So, even Dazai-san still has some family traits,” I said as they smiled,

 

“That’s definitely to hear, I’m sure mom would have been sad if he lost that,” Akira said.

 

“Atsushi?” Minato ask as I looked at him,

 

“Yes, Minato-san?” I asked as he smiled.

 

“You defiantly a formal one,” he said with a smile as I blushed a little “How’s the Osamu you know?” he asked as I smiled,

 

“He’s very kind, in fact, he saved my life just before I almost died of starvation,” I told them as they looked shocked “You see I’m actually from an orphanage that kicked me out and I was just wondering aimlessly. Then I ended up meeting Dazai-san in a …um unexpected way” I said laughing and Chuuya rolled his eyes.

 

“Was he in the river again?” he asked as I nodded “go figure” Minato and Akira looked confused but I decided to continue,

 

“Anyway, he then offered me a job at the Armed detective agency and ever since then he just continues to amaze me” I said blushing.

 

“They also happen to be dating" Chuuya added which made me blush more,

 

“C-Chuuya-san!” I said as he laughed as I noticed Minato laughing and Akira was blushing “What?” I asked.

 

“I win” Minato said as we were confused “You see Akira and I made a bet, I said that the whole family minus me was gay, he said that Osamu most likely has a girlfriend” Minato finished still laughing,

 

“You betted on your brothers love life?” Chuuya asked as Akira shook his head.

 

“No, we betted on the family’s love life,” he said taking some money out and handing it Minato “So you’re Nii-chan’s boyfriend,” he said smiling as I looked down but nodded,

 

“Do you want to be part of the Mafia?” Yusuke asked as I looked at him “its just something Fuuka and I had to answer when becoming official with Akira and Minato” he finished as Minato took over.

 

“You see if, and that’s a big if Osamu wants to come back he’ll become the new head of the family so if you two decided to get married,” that just made me blush even harder “then you would be in charge of Osamu,” he said but I was just confused,

 

“You know the saying that the kings is just the face the Queen hold all the power?” Akira asked as I shrugged “Well its pretty much that Osamu would make all the tough decisions but you would get a final say so” he finished as I felt dread coming over me, I’m never good at make the tough decisions.

 

Before anything else could be said Fuuka came back in,

 

“I know were Suzaku is,” she said as we got up and walked back to the computer lab “According to the readings she’s at the temple of Byakko,” she said but Chuuya asked.

 

“Why would she be there?” he asked even I was confused,

 

“Well what better way to bring the peacemaker then making the siblings attack each other’s temple,” Akira said as Minato nodded.

 

“Fuuka send those coordinates to the car,” Minato said as she looked at him,

 

“Which one?” she asked which made me wonder how many cars did they have.

 

“The black jeep,” he said as she nodded,

 

“Follow me,” Minato said as I watch Akira and Yusuke talk while the three of us went somewhere else.

 

We walked for a while until Minato open a set of doors which revealed a lot of weapons, Minato took a sword and grabbed a knife. He even grabbed a pistol and some combat gloves,

 

“Here take this,” he said handing me the gun and Chuuya the gloves.

 

He then lead us to a place with…a lot of cars. Akira was already near the black jeep,

 

“Where’s Yusuke?” I asked as he looked down.

 

“I told him to wait with Fuuka and help her spot anything important,” he said,

 

“That must have been difficult,” Minato said handing over the knife.

 

“You have no idea,” he said as we got I into the jeep and drove off.                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6 also I hope you all don't mind but I need your help deciding where this story will go, so please stay tuned for the choices other then that thank you for reading!


	8. Dazai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear with the persona crossover thing Persona 2, 3, and 5 are in here and there may be a mention of 4 but they won't be in it.  
> On on that note, this Chapter will be on the Armed Detective Agency so it won't be on Atsushi and the others.  
> Hope you all enjoy!

**~With the Armed Detective Agency~**

Dazai’s POV~

 

It’s official, after sending Ranpo and Atsushi off to find this mystery lady we haven’t heard from them in two hours thirty-five minutes and fifteen seconds and it was driving me nuts…of course not as much as it was driving Kunikida about me not doing paperwork.

 

“DAZAI will you please just finish the paperwork for once in your life!” he shouted at me as I kept laying my head on the desk,

 

“But Kunikida-kun I’m too worried about Atsushi-kun and Ranpo-san to do paperwork,” I said as I continued to be lazy and I could feel him being annoyed radiating around the room.

 

“Oh, how thoughtful of you Dazai but I’m ok” we looked at the door to see Ranpo walking in and taking a seat at his desk.

 

“Ranpo-san your alright” Kunikida said as I looked around,

 

“Where’s Atsushi?” I asked as he started eating his chips.

 

“last time I saw him is when we had found that Anna person and then the lady who I always got my snacks from turned out to be an evil traitor,” he said before looking at us “by the way I’m never shopping there again,” he said,

 

“Ranpo-san?” Kunikida asked as he waved his hands.

 

“Right, right anyway Snow came in and then Atsushi and Anna had a fight with them and then he told me to leave, which I did, and that’s that” he said as I looked down “Oh, and I do believe I saw the short orange haired guy coming in” he finished and I couldn’t believe what I was hearing,

 

“You mean to tell me that slug came in and saved MY boyfriend,” I said as he nodded “He’s so evil…” I said as I noticed Kunikida shaking his head.

 

“Anyway, we need to figure out what happened to that kid after Ranpo-san left” Kunikida said as he started writing something down “That kids ruining my schedule again…” he muttered as I shook my head at him and his schedules,

 

“Oh, there is one more thing,” Ranpo said sitting up as we looked at him “According to Snow, Atsushi is supposed to be Byakko and yes I do mean the last of the Celestial Four Byakko” he said sitting back down as Kunikida and, even though this will surprise everyone, even I looked shocked.

 

“So, you mean to tell me I’m dating a deity?” I asked as he nodded and I looked down,

 

“What on earth did you do to deserve that?” Kunikida asked as I shrugged.

 

“Kunikida-kun I’ve been wondering that since we started dating,” I said with a smile,

 

Before he could start asking I noticed Ranpo was starting to do something.

 

“Ranpo-san what are you doing?” I asked as he continued to look at the papers,

 

Then out of nowhere, he dropped down a map of the Yokohama area.

 

“When did we get a wall scroll?” I asked as Kunikida looked shocked as well,

 

“We never did…” he told me as we both continued looking at what Ranpo was doing.

 

He started taking out some red tape and started marking the map with a black marker and started drawing on it. Junichiro came in with some documents but froze when he saw Ranpo doing something,

 

“What’s going on?” he asked as Kunikida spoke.

 

“We don’t know he just started doing this,” he said before turning to me,

 

“By the way, there was something that I’ve been meaning to ask you Dazai…” he started as I looked at Kunikida “Why did Mr. Reaper call you by your first name, do you know him?” he asked as I shrugged.

 

“I have no clue why I’ve never even met him before today,” I said looking up but before anyone else could say anything Ranpo spoke up,

 

“It’s because Dazai isn’t his real name,” he said as I froze but Kunikida asked.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked as I looked down, there’s no way he could possibly know,

 

“If I heard correctly his real name is Suou,” Ranpo said still working on the map “Jack most likely just didn’t want to say anything until he was certain” he finished off but I was still shocked.

 

How could anyone know about my family, the Port Mafia took all the files of them and took me out of it…at least that’s what I thought,

 

“Suou’s as in that family that died in the house fire twelve years ago?” Junichiro asked as I looked down.

 

“Supposedly there were no survivors in that attack, but rumor has it that at least one of them survived,” Ranpo said as he was still working,

 

I Just looked down, I didn’t want to remember that day…I didn’t want to remember watching my mother getting shot at.

 

“Dazai?” Kunikida asked as I looked back at him, then Junichiro and lastly Ranpo,

 

Even though he was working I knew he was waiting for me to answer.

 

I sighed,

 

“Fine…yes my real name is Suou Osamu the eldest child of Tatsuya and Jun Suou,” I said looking down as Kunikida and Junichiro looked shocked and Ranpo still continued working “But I don’t like talking about it…” I said looking around the room.

 

“Sorry…” Junichiro said looking down,

 

“Well you’re probably going to have to because apparently your family is at the center of it all” Ranpo said as I looked at him “According to that Snow lady, she wasn’t going to do anything because Atsushi was associated with the Suou’s and I emphasize on S in the end” he said as I still looked at him.

 

“Are you saying my family may still be alive?” I asked as he shrugged,

 

“I’m not, that Snow lady is,” he said as I looked down “Found it!” he shouted as we all looked at him.

 

“Found what?” Kunikida asked as he sat back down,

 

“There was an address in Anna’s pocket and I was trying to pinpoint were it was and when I found out it was in the middle of nowhere I tried figuring out were they may be heading and I’ve found out were,” he said pointing to Kyoto “There going to the shrine of the Four Celestial Beasts” he said before eating his snacks again.

 

“Then I guess that’s where we’re going” Kunikida said standing up “Junichiro get Kenji and tell him were leaving,” he said as Junichiro nodded,

 

“Got it,” he said and ran out.

 

“Dazai come on,” he said but I sat still “Dazai come one!” he said but I still didn’t move,

 

“I think he’s still shocked that his family may be alive,” Ranpo said as Kunikida still looked at me and sighed.

 

“But isn’t that a good thing if they are still alive?” he asked me as I looked down,

 

“No…” I said as he looked confused “If they still alive then I could have tried harder to see if it was true! I could have tried harder to look for them!” I shouted as I continued looking down.

 

“You can’t live with what if’s Dazai if they’re alive then you can make up with them,” he said “besides, I’m sure they feel the same if they find out your alive” he finished as I looked at him,

 

“Kunikida…” I started before smiling “I never knew you could be a big softy with me” I said laughing as I saw him twitch.

 

“Don’t make me regret it! Now hurry up before we miss them” he said walking up as I signed,

 

It's time to see what the truth is.                   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it and please leave comments and/or Kudos.  
> Lastly,  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY OSAMU DAZAI!!!!!  
> I hope he has had a great birthday and rest of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> Reddoyuri will be posted on Mondays while Celestial Family will be posted on Fridays. Those are my goals but if I'm able to write more and post more then I will but for now, those are the two initial due dates so let's hope I can do this, wish me luck everyone!


End file.
